1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display which is pivotally mounted in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a camcorder, a digital still camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop, and a portable sound player, which are playable while being carried by a user, include a display for displaying a visible image selected by the user, or information on the operation of the portable electronic devices.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a portable electronic device, i.e., a multi-function camera 100 for performing the functions of a camcorder and a digital still camera. Referring to FIG. 1, a display 120 is pivotally mounted on one side of a portable device body 110 via a hinge unit 130, allowing a user to conveniently watch an image displayed by the display 120 without being limited by the position of the portable device body 110.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate components of the display 120. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the display 120 comprises a display unit 123, a control board 124, a first casing 121, and a second casing 127.
The first and the second casings 121, 127 are generally formed by synthetic resin mould and are screw-coupled to each other by at least one screw S and one nut member 129. The screw S penetrates first and second holes 121a, 127a which are formed respectively in the first and the second casings 121, 127. The nut member 129 is mounted in a fastening projection 128 protruding from an inner wall of the first casing 121.
Parts of the above-structured conventional display 120 are preferably minimized in size except for the display unit 123, which is preferably formed having a predetermined size for displaying an image for a compact-sized portable electronic device 100.
However, it is difficult for the conventional display 120 to be compactly formed since the first casing 121 should be larger than the display unit 123 by an interval ‘a’ which is the thickness of the fastening projection 128. Further, when the first casing 121 is made by the synthetic resin mould, a manufacturing process becomes complicated since a separate nut member 129 having a fastening hole 129a is required to be mounted in a fastening projection 128 in order to strengthen the screw-coupling of the screw S.
FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view showing a structure of another conventional display 220. Referring to FIG. 4, first and second casings 221, 227 are connected to each other by the fitting of a connection protrusion 221a and a connection hole 227a. Therefore, the size of the first casing 221 can be reduced corresponding to the size of the display unit 123. However, this embodiment usually results in a gap between the first and the second casings 221, 227 due to an external force exerted when the display 220 is rotated. In this case, foreign substances may enter the display 220. Also, the durability of the display 220 is deteriorated when the connection protrusion 221a or the connection hole 227a is broken by the external force.